


All Fortune Plays End

by uozlulu



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uozlulu/pseuds/uozlulu
Summary: [Manga spoilers up to chapter 258]In order to defeat the Dark Triad, Asta exchanges pieces of himself with his devil. Everyone watches as his form grows more grotesque and more of his humanity chips away. Luckily there is still hope.Kind of Asta & Everyone to a degree really
Relationships: Asta & Black Bulls Ensemble, Asta & Father Orsi Ofai, Asta & Leopold Vermillion, Asta & Mimosa Vermillion, Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41
Collections: consider this your oscar





	All Fortune Plays End

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom** Black Clover  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Aruru, Asta, Charmy, Charlotte, Damnatio, Dante, Finral, Gauche, Gordon, Grey, Henry, Hollo, Julius, Klaus, Leopold, Lily, Loropechika, Luck, Magna, Mimosa, Nash, Nero, Noelle, Orsi, Ralph, Recca, Vanica, Vanessa, Vangeance, Zenon, various unnamed very minor background characters; all pairings are really just canon typical-ish one-sided crushes (Noelle, Mimosa, and Leopold's on Asta, Asta's on Lily), no ships sail in this fic but I also wouldn't call it a gen fic either.  
>  **Genre** Alternate Universe/Angst/Drama/Found Family/Horror  
>  **Rating** PG-13  
>  **Word Count** 9,968  
>  **Disclaimer** Black Clover c. Tabata, TV Tokyo, Shueisha, Studio Pierrot  
>  **Summary** In order to defeat the Dark Triad, Asta exchanges pieces of himself with his devil. Everyone watches as his form grows more grotesque and more of his humanity chips away. Luckily there is still hope.  
>  **Warning(s)** spoilers up to chapter 258 and up to episode 135, devil possession, demonic transformation, alcohol mention, food consumption, reanimated corpses, fire, non-reanimated corpses, brief mention of hunting, vomit mention, major character death (villains), religion  
>  **Notes** After reading chapter 258, I thought about what if Asta’s right arm just never reverted when he didn’t have his devil power activated, and this fic evolved from there. I put off reading chapter 259 until after I posted this fic so then I could keep a consistent vibe. It was a very finicky fic with a lot of rewriting. I was kind of surprised how long this one took, but I think it worked out.

**_All Fortune Plays End_ **

Dante and Yami disappeared. Asta fell to his knees, chest heaving. His hair and face slowly returned to normal, but his right arm remained black, his fingers tapering into long talons. Rouge lit onto his shoulder and hissed before dispelling. Vanessa rushed forward, Finral, Grey, and Gauche not far behind.

Vanessa’s fingers paused just in front of Asta’s right arm before touching it gently with the very tips of her fingers. His skin was rough and slick like a drying roach. She took his hand in both of hers. It seemed unnaturally heavy figuratively and literally. 

“Vanessa…” Asta’s voice seemed to stop, his breathing was still heavy. “Sorry.” 

“I don’t think I can undo this,” Vanessa said. 

“I know.” Asta’s gaze met hers. “I gave him my arm …” his voice trailed and his eyes seemed to flutter. He opened his eyes and struggled to stay awake.

Vanessa hugged him tight, their cheeks pressed together. “You silly boy. What have you done?” 

“Don’t worry,” Asta said, leaning heavily against her. His eyes fluttered closed. “I’ll bring Captain Yami back.” His breath evened against her neck, luckily more likely asleep than unconscious.

“A – Asta…” Grey’s voice trailed. She brought her hands up, unsure of what to say or do. 

Vanessa took a deep breath. One of them had to lead. Normally Asta would take charge and they could all easily let him lead, but that was definitely not an option right now. “We can’t stay here.” Vanessa carefully stood, picking Asta up in her arms and hoisting him over her shoulders so he would be easier to carry. “We’ll change positions. We’ll send word to the Wizard King.” What else? What else? Send word to the others? Get a drink? Try not to freak out? 

“I’ll – I’ll make some food,” Grey said and disappeared into the hideout. 

Finral held the door open so Vanessa could carry Asta inside. Vanessa paused when Finral did not close the door soon after. 

Gauche lingered outside for a long moment. His hands touched his abdomen gingerly. He stared off a long moment and then entered the hideout. As soon as the door was closed, Henry began making preparations to reassemble and leave. 

**~**

Noelle entered Asta’s room with soup on a tray. It was warm and muffled all the noise from the great hall. Asta lay sleeping on his bed, the moon falling across his face. Noelle set the tray at his bedside and sat on a chair Henry must have placed strategically at some point. 

The Wizard King called Clover Kingdom’s forces back from Heart Kingdom soon after the recovery effort began after Vanica and Megicula’s attack. Once back inside the hideout, Noelle learned that the Dark Triad also attacked the hideout, captured Yami, and injured everyone present. It must have been just as intense of a battle as the battle she had in Heart Kingdom. 

Noelle reached out slowly and touched her fingers to Asta’s forehead. He was noticeably hot. She let her fingers linger. She saw him injured many times, but this was the first time he stayed in bed for so long recovering. It was not a good sign. 

Noelle withdrew her hand and remained at his bedside watching his chest rise and fall. Should she wake him? Should she leave the food with him? What if he was too weak to eat? Would she have to feed him? 

Noelle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her heart still thumped loudly in her chest like it always did. It was probably unbecoming of royalty, but not as alarming as it used to feel. Noelle opened her eyes and then spoke in a quiet voice, “I failed. Vanica and Megi – her devil – took Queen Loropechika. I couldn’t stop them.” Noelle’s fingers curled where her hands rested in her lap. “The Wizard King wants to meet with all the captains tomorrow morning. I’m going to go. Everyone here decided I should be acting captain.” 

Noelle looked away from Asta’s face to the window. The hideout rumbled with each bound it took. Noelle could feel Henry absorbing her mana steadily. Could they stop the Dark Triad from creating that tree the others mentioned? Or did the Dark Triad have what they needed? How much time did they have? How soon would they have to fight the Dark Triad again? Noelle’s mind wandered to the type of training she should do, how little time she might have to get stronger. 

“I’m not Nozel. I’m not Yami or Mereoleona or Fuegoleón. I can do this, but…” her voice trailed. Could she really? Was she really the best choice for acting captain? Shouldn’t it be Charmy with her high rank or Asta with his charisma? 

“I’d have voted for you too.”

Noelle let out a noise of surprise and stopped herself just short of ramming both hands down on the edge of the bed, which might have flipped Asta off it. “You’re awake?!”

“Yeah. The whole time.”

“You didn’t say anything!” 

“I thought you knew!”

Noelle took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She needed to act more responsible after all now that she was acting captain. “I brought you dinner.”

Asta sat up, letting the blankets pool at his lap. His entire right limb from shoulder to talon was never ending darkness. The more Noelle looked at it, the heavier her soul felt. Everyone eluded to something happening to Asta, no one said it would be this unsettling. 

Slowly, stiffly, each black finger tried to wiggle, the talons reflecting the moonlight. Asta watched as it slowly bent at the elbow as if to flex. “It’s my arm so I can’t take it off,” Asta said. He moved the arm a bit more but nothing he did made the movement more dexterous.

Noelle’s gaze swept the rest of Asta’s body that she could see. His hair was still blonde, his teeth still normal. Both his eyes were green. The parts of him that were still flesh were a mix of sunburn and tan. If she did not look at the arm, nothing looked amiss. She frowned. 

“I had to surpass my limits,” Asta said, letting the arm rest at his side. “I didn’t push it far enough.” 

“Me too,” Noelle said, “but I’m going to get Queen Loropechika back. Captain Yami too.” 

“We’ll get even stronger!” Asta grasped Noelle’s hand, his left hand still as calloused and warm as ever. “We can do this!”

Noelle managed to swallow the impulse to shove him face first to the bed. She tightened her grip, her heart beating so fast she almost forgot how to breathe. “Yes!”

Asta squeezed her hand, and let it go. “You said you brought dinner.” 

“Yes.” Noelle retrieved the tray. “It’s soup. I helped Charmy with it, so you know it’ll be good.”

“I know. Your food’s really good now,” Asta said. The devil’s arm had just enough grip to cradle the bowl. Asta’s left hand was clumsy but not unusable with the spoon. “If Yuno can use his spoon left handed so can I,” Asta murmured. 

“Yuno is left handed.” Noelle sat back on the chair. 

The muffled din from the common room began to quiet. The hideout continued to move. Noelle’s mind wandered to the meeting tomorrow. She would have to keep it together and prove herself worthy. She could not falter especially since Nozel would be there. Noelle’s gaze returned to the devil’s arm despite her etiquette training. Her soul still felt heavy. 

**~**

It was still so surreal. Half of the Golden Dawn were dead. Vangeance, Yami, and Loropechika were hostages. Clover and Heart were still working together. They had until the Wolf Moon to prevent the Dark Triad from accessing the Tree of Qliphoth. That gave their forces about half a year to succeed. It seemed like such a short timeframe and yet it also dragged on forever. 

“Mimosa! Get down!” Asta shouted. 

Mimosa hit the ground and covered her head. Something dark and suffocating launched into the air. The Dark Triad’s mage dropped to the ground, yet another reanimated corpse. Since gaining Yami’s power, the Dark Triad sent swarms of the resurrected across Spade like insects. Mimosa’s powers could only disable the hordes more than purify or stop them. Asta was their greatest asset, his anti-magic stripping the corpses of their manipulation. 

With the threat neutralized, Mimosa sat up and looked around. The tundra stretched out around them, a mass of brown and green grass. Mountains rose in the distance. The air smelled putrid. Body parts in varying states of decomposition stripped of the corpses in battle littered the valley. “Thanks, Asta,” Mimosa said and stood up so she could start finding their forces to heal them. 

There was no answer. 

Mimosa blinked and then turned to look over her shoulder. “Asta…? Asta!” She hurried over to where he lay face down in the mud. She rolled him onto his back and froze. His hair was blonde but two tiny horns rested on his head. There was a patch of black against his side. She sent some of her vines across the landscape in search of those injured. A few of her vines wrapped around Asta’s horns. They were still supple and soft, threatening to squish under her mana but only just. She tried compression, she tried yanking, she tried to find where the horn connected to Asta’s skull and see if her vines could remove it at the juncture. They seemed to be an extension of his skull as if they always were there. The dark patch of exoskeleton was no easier. Healing only made everything harden faster and cement in place. 

“Mimosa…”

“It’s alright. I’ll find a way. It’s a strange magic.”

Asta’s eyes opened, still both green. “This is how my body is now.”

Mimosa frowned. Deep inside she knew this. It was hard to accept she could not do anything about it. She just needed the right incantation, perhaps the right combination of herbs, or a very sturdy vine. 

Asta did not look away from her gaze. “If we want to save everyone, I have to be strong enough to use this power. Who else can stop a devil but a devil?”

“Your arm, your body…” Mimosa’s vines continued to wrap around the darkness, though the greater amount of her mana went to their comrades’ injuries. 

“It’s what I have to give.”

Mimosa bit her lip. The horns and exoskeleton were completely hardened now. There was nothing her magic could do. “You can’t give all of yourself.”

“I won’t,” Asta said as if it was a promise he already intended to keep.

“Damnatio and the others will kill you,” Mimosa whispered, retracting her vines from Asta’s body as her foliage continued to grow towards the rest of the battlefield. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Asta sat up stiffly. “The Wizard King said that if I don’t die, our kingdoms cease to exist.” He paused. “That might be true. Maybe because there won’t be anyone left if I die.” His eyes found Mimosa’s gaze again. “I won’t let that happen.” 

“But Asta –”

“I don’t want to do something that will actually harm everyone. That’s’ why I can’t give all of myself either.” Asta slowly got to his feet. 

Was it that simple? Could he keep the devil from taking the rest? What if the only way to stop accessing the Tree of Qliphoth was for the devil to take full control? If that happened then they would have to kill Asta. 

Mimosa breathed through her nose and took Asta’s offered hand so she could stand. She tightened her grip on his hand. Her eyes searched his face and then looked at his hors again. Hopefully this was as far as he would have to give himself away. She already doubted that hope. 

The breeze picked up with the scent of death and blood. Mimosa let go of Asta’s hand and covered her nose and mouth a long moment. “I should see if anyone needs serious healing.”

“I’ll make sure all the zombies are actually dead.” Asta reactivated his anti-magic and grasped his swords. 

They parted. Mimosa glanced over her shoulder, watching his cloak move in the breeze. The sun intensified. There had to be something they could do that did not involve Asta sacrificing himself. There had to be. 

**~**

Summer became fall. Night became morning. Their allies increased as more of Spade joined the fight. The hordes of corpses kept swarming leaving them no closer to securing the hostages or defeating the Dark Triad. Leopold used his fire to burn the corpse soldiers that were dead once again. He monitored the flame so it would not catch the firs around him on fire even in the thin frost. Some of the bodies were their own allies. There were always allies among the corpses. Leopold did not burn their bodies so that they could be identified and given a proper burial later based on their culture’s customs. 

Leopold listened to the frost crunch under his boots. He shivered under his cloak. His eyes scanned the taiga and froze. A devil rose in the distance, staring at him through one red eye, the other eye streaked with black blood. It sniffed the air and spoke in a rumble of a voice as if it resided within its host rather than speaking through a weg. “It’s you.”

“Yeah, and I’m going to be your end!” Leopold said. Though he only had so much mana left. His eyes remained focused on the large curved horn along the side of the devil’s head. How many more of these devils were there? How many more did they have to defeat? 

“No need,” the devil said. “He is returning.” 

Slowly the darkness receded, revealing flesh and blonde hair. Black blood became red blood. The devil’s frame continued to shrink until all that remained was one black arm, a few horns, and remnants of battle. Asta fell forward, face first into the frost. 

Leopold blinked. His brain slowly clicked out of battle mode and he rushed forward. “You’re going to get frostbite like that.”

Asta slowly pushed himself up onto his knees. “We got all of them, right?”

“Y…” Leopold’s breath stopped. Asta’s right eye was still red. “Yeah.” 

How long had Asta’s right eye been red? How long had he had those horns? The last several months were a blur of endless battle, constant surprise. Why was he only just now really seeing this? Was now even the time to think about it? Leopold sighed. “Asta, you are my rival,” he paused. How should he word this? How would Fuegoleón say this to Nozel in such a situation? He would not because Nozel would never have horns sticking out of his ridiculous hairstyle for one.

Asta watched Leopold, curiously waiting even though they should both get moving to burn corpse soldiers and find their comrades. 

Several things passed through Leopold’s mind, each rejected statement or question adding to Asta’s delay in making sure everyone else was safe, led to a delay in ensuring the corpse soldiers could not return again. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Leopold asked. 

Asta did not look away. “I do.” 

“And your soul, my rival?”

Asta put a hand over his heart. “As long as I have my heart, I have my soul.”

Did it really work that way? Leopold did not know and he was not sure he wanted to know. He took a step forward and glanced his fist gently off Asta’s arm. “Keep your heart, my rival, it’s your best quality.”

“I will,” Asta promised. He left to check on the others. 

Leopold returned to burning corpses. The sun began to melt the frost as it climbed higher into the sky. It would be another long, cold day. 

**~**

Tonight was the Star Festival in Clover Kingdom. Tomorrow would mark the selection exam, though there might not be a traditional one this year. Yami and Vangeance were still captured. Charlotte was deep in Spade, heading operations and Rill was also part of those forces. Charlotte sat in her tent. It was accommodating and warm but still small to prevent drafts. Sol stood guard outside. Charlotte did not know how much time she might have for this meeting. The Dark Triad was adept at sneak attacks and surprise. She kept one ear listening for commotion from the outside always. 

“…then let’s get down to business,” Julius said through the communication spell. All the captains still in Clover sat at the table. This time Yuno, acting captain of the Golden Dawn, was absent. 

“We’re making slow progress,” Charlotte reported. She detailed the efforts throughout Spade and their accomplishments. Even if they were not able to attack the Dark Triad directly yet, they made strides towards such an attack. ‘There will come a time we will have no choice but to strike even if we aren’t fully prepared or they will succeed when the Wolf Moon rises.” 

Julius nodded. “The Black Bulls reported earlier advancements in understanding the devils and their hosts. There seems to be a wide range of devil possessions and curses across all of the kingdoms. Asta’s situation, however, still remains unique it appears.” He paused. “What of Asta and his power?”

There it was. The conversation they never had in Yuno or Noelle’s presence. It was likely Julius’ way of justifying both of them participating in the eventual raid since they were never put in a situation that could tempt insubordination at a captain’s meeting. There was no way their raid would succeed without both of them after all. 

“He can harness more of his devil’s power, however…” Charlotte paused, “there are times in battle when his consciousness disappears. Though his devil has never attacked our allies to date. When Asta’s himself, his appearance continues to warp. Using him like this isn’t right, but…” her voice trailed. 

“…but it helps secure victory,” Julius said. 

“Yes.” 

Julius nodded. “When we began this war I had hope that it would not come to this. Yet, as Asta gains increased devil powers, we are only creating a powerful adversary. Hopefully he will not cross the line before we can stop the Dark Triad, however,” Julius paused for emphasis, “once the Dark Triad is no longer our concern, it will be the duty of any Magic Knight present to kill Asta before his devil takes complete hold of him. Otherwise we will lead Clover Kingdom into Spade’s fate.” 

Charlotte did not look away. She could not imagine a single scenario in which the Black Bulls or Yuno would cooperate with that directive. All those absent from this meeting could certainly deduce this plan. After all, Asta’s execution was only stayed not overturned. Charlotte exhaled from her nose. She would do what was in Clover Kingdom’s best interests when the time came. It was her home, her family. After watching the citizens of Spade fight and begin recovering from this regime she could not allow something like that to befall Clover. Yet, that did not justify what they allowed Asta to do to himself or make it any easier to witness either. 

Commotion sounded from another part of the encampment. Charlotte grabbed her helmet and left her tent, barely registering the communication magic disappear behind her. 

**~**

Sometimes there was freezing fog in the mornings. It did not stop Charmy from waking early to create a delicious breakfast for everyone. She checked her traps and set to work, her sheep aiding. Eyes watched from within the fog. Charmy grasped one of her knives and pointed it in the direction of the gaze. “Show yourself la!”

Slowly Asta appeared. His horns were larger now and hair streaked black. His left hand moved upwards faster than the devil’s arm, indicating that his powers were not active. It was becoming increasingly harder to tell when he was just Asta. “Morning,” he said. 

Charmy pulled a pot from the fire. It was just big enough to heat up broth with a little garlic and salt. She poured the entire contents into a large mug and handed it to Asta. “I noticed you didn’t eat last night. Are you alright?” She pressed a hand to his forehead. It was still too hot, but no hotter than it normally was since Asta began gaining an exoskeleton. 

“I’m alright,” Asta said, “just full.”

“Nonsense.” Charmy pushed some of the dark strands away from his red eye. “Drink that and see how you feel. If you have to puke, do it over there and not near the food.” She gestured to part of the fog bank nearby. 

“I will,” Asta said. 

Charmy returned to cooking. Every time she peered at Asta he let the mug warm his hands but he did not drink. Sometimes he smelled the broth but he continued to abstain. Charmy frowned. She put her prep into her pots and checked on her sheep’s dishes and then she returned to him. 

“Was the garlic too strong?” Charmy asked. 

“No, it smells good,” Asta said. He brought the mug to his face and smelled it again. His stomach did not rumble. He did not salivate. He continued to hold the mug. 

“If you don’t eat, you’ll pass out during battle,” Charmy said. “I know all this blood and undead stuff doesn’t smell good here but you can’t let it put you in danger la.”

“I’m just…full,” Asta said. “I think about drinking this but I just…. I dunno.” 

Charmy frowned. Since when did Asta let feeling full stop him? Just yesterday he chowed down so easily like everyone else. If she did not know him so well she would feel affronted, but this was just worrying. “I can use this for soup and make a plainer broth.”

“I don’t think I’ll eat that either.” Asta frowned and looked at his reflection in the liquid before his gaze returned to Charmy. “I think my devil took my stomach.”

Charmy stared at him a long moment, processing the statement. She soon bristled. “That bastard! What a horrible thing to do! Is your devil feeding you? Do you feel full but you’re really hungry? Can you taste things? How can he take such pleasure? I’m going to fight him!”

“I…I just asked him not take my heart,” Asta said. “He said he wanted offal.”

“You’re not supposed to be a meal la!” Charmy shook all over. Her sheep froze in place. Her vision began to turn red. Something gathered in the pit of her stomach. 

“I can try! I’ll try to drink this and see what happens,” Asta said. “You don’t have to transform!”

Charmy stopped shaking. The sheep returned to their duties. She tried to breathe evenly, though the thought of the devil taking Asta’s stomach threatened to make her just as mad all over again. She could not imagine something disconnecting her from hunger, feeling endlessly full with no desire for food. She could not imagine a world in which all texture and all smells elicited no digestive response. What kind of torture was that? 

Asta downed the broth in several gulps. He lowered the empty mug and exhaled. After a long while, Asta said, “I don’t feel different.”

Was that good? Bad? Probably bad. This whole thing was bad. Charmy was going to fight this devil until he learned his lesson when she got a chance. 

“I can help fix the food,” Asta said. “I can still do what you taught me.”

Charmy frowned and then sighed. “Alright. If you get hungry, you can sneak tastes. Clean the spoon after.”

“Alright.” Asta started chopping and stirring as he might back at the hideout. He did not take any tastes, however, and ate nothing even after helping dish the food out to everyone. Charmy was definitely going to fight this devil. 

**~**

Flurries spit from the sky. Sylph hovered at Yuno’s shoulder. Taiga gave way to tundra, impressive mountains rising in the distance. It looked like the memories Ralph gave him except snowier. Yuno stopped, breathing in the cold air. His eyes scanned everything. He waited. 

“What is it?” Sylph asked.

“Nothing,” Yuno whispered. His heart did not stir. Nothing changed his purpose in life. Nothing set him down a different destiny. The landscape was beautiful and the air crisp. It was something to paint in the rare downtime he might have someday. This was not home. Home was still Hage. 

“We can’t stay in the open,” Langris said with a frown. 

There was nothing but open. They hurried along, hovering above the slick and slippery ground. There were signs of battles, some marks older than others. The sun began to set, turning everything pink and orange, promising kind weather for their night raid. 

When they arrived at the encampment, Yuno counted down in the back of his mind and when he reached the end, one voice called out above the noise of camp, “Yuno!” 

Immediately many eyes were on Yuno. Some whispered, “…like Prince Yuno…?” to each other. Yuno ignored the stares and whispers, his lips moving upward when he turned towards Asta. “As…” his voice trailed and his smile faltered, “ta.” 

Horns grew from Asta’s head. All the markings of his devil were in place but there was no red glow of his grimoire. Both of Asta’s legs were black and the large feet propped him up like platforms. Asta’s right eye glowed like an animal in the growing darkness. His fang caught the torchlight. With the exception of his leg, the left side of his body seemed to still be flesh. 

Yuno’s heart beat faster. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He heard the stories but could not imagine. His fingers felt numb like they did the time Asta almost didn’t wake from a fever when they were small, like the night Asta saved his pendant in the snow, like all the times in battle it looked like Asta might end up injured or dead. The numbness moved down Yuno’s arms and across his chest and neck. It was suffocating but he could not drown in it. He had to keep functioning like always when it crept up on him. 

Asta nudged Yuno briefly like he always did when the numbness took hold. The suffocating feeling that came with Zagred and Zenon did not emanate from Asta, yet the numbness remained in Yuno’s chest. Asta should not look like this. This would just ensure Asta’s execution and there was likely little Yuno could do about it. Father Orsi said they needed to respect others even when they did not agree with their choices. They were rivals. They respected each other. Was this a time for respect?

“We’re going to kick ass,” Asta said. “We’ll get everyone back.”

“I have no doubts,” Yuno said, preparing to follow it up with a snarky comment, but none came to mind. 

Asta waited for it, and then said, “Don’t worry. I learned how to use it properly.”

“I’m not worried,” Yuno sighed. He glanced at Sylph. She remained unusually silent, also observing Asta. It did not make the numbness any better.

“Good, because I’m going to run circles around you, Mr. Acting Captain,” Asta said. 

“As if,” Yuno murmured. Asta grinned in response. 

More knights arrived. Their numbers continued to grow with the darkness. Soon it would be time for the raid. Asta left to check something. Yuno took a moment to center himself. Eyes stayed fixed on him from nearby. He glanced towards a group of mages from Spade. One of them approached, head lowered. 

“Sir, we heard your name is Yuno, and –”

“I am no prince,” Yuno said. “I have no desire to rule in that way.”

“Even so, it is your right to lead us,” the mage said, “as King Ciel did when I was young.” 

“My rights begin and end with the Clover Kingdom,” Yuno said. When Mimosa passed by them, he slipped after her. 

Just before Yuno caught up to Mimosa, Sylph said so only he could hear, “Your friend is no longer human.”

Yuno’s lips tensed. “He still has his heart.” 

“Does that count if the rest of him is a devil?” 

Yuno did not answer. He honestly did not know. It must though. As long as Asta did not feel like all the other devils they still had a chance when this was over. Yuno fell in step with Mimosa and tried to will the numbness away. 

**~**

For a long time everything was dark. There was no smell, no sound, no taste. Roots dug into Yami’s body and branches exited. He had no concept of time. He had no concept of the others attached to the tree growing within him. In a large burst of magic it all disintegrated and multiple hands supported Yami. As the healers healed and Charmy fed the hostages with uncharacteristic restraint so they would not die, Yami’s senses slowly returned. He could not understand the words around him. He did not need to. Everyone formed a group and began heading for the source of quakes that jostled the entire building. They passed corpses on their way and eventually made it to a grand hall in the midst of battle just as the words around him began to make sense. 

Yuno dodged bones slicing through the floor. Noelle spit blood from her mouth and kept fighting. Asta stepped back. His head was a complete crown of thorns, his body covered in a thick, dark void. His ki still emanated from the grotesque shadow, and when he moved forward, his blades cancelled the magic around him. Even then, all three of them struggled against the Dark Triad. 

Being a spectator was not an option. Yami drew his sword, Mimosa’s vines still wrapping around his body. Vangeance and Loropechika flanked him. Yami opened his mouth just in time for Asta’s ki to all but disappear. Asta’s left eye closed and his body became a complete exoskeleton, absorbing the grimoire into itself before radiating the same red glow. 

Yami gripped his sword tighter. “Everyone attack!” Yami’s voice was a hoarse rasp, his words a mix of his native language and Clover’s language. “Surpass your limits! Win!” 

Yami, Vangeance, and Loropechika led the charge, Mimosa’s magic falling away. Others joined them. The healers continued their task, extending their healing to those suffering injuries in battle. Those with offensive magic surged to the front and defensive magic to the middle and edges. They converged with Asta, Noelle, and Yuno, all focused on the Dark Triad. Bones appeared from nothing. Blood tried to boil. Gravity pressed down around them, but they kept fighting until the Dark Triad lay on the floor abandoned by their devils, nothing more than three shriveled ancient bodies motionless. 

Yami’s chest heaved. His head hurt. It should be over, but he could not believe for a second Julius would sanction such a devil even if Asta’s ki still remained. “Kid! Get out of here!” 

The devil jumped up on the biggest sword and swooped out of the castle. Yuno immediately followed. The Black Bulls joined them. Soon the rest of the Clover Magic Knights were in pursuit. Attacks slung through the air, but the devil’s exoskeleton negated them. Yami’s jaw tightened. Yami knew much more time passed, but just yesterday Asta stood at his side to face down Dante. They should have so much more time. They should have a solution. Yami could still feel Asta’s ki steady within the mass of exoskeleton. There was still no reason to kill Asta. There had to be a solution. 

**~**

The Wolf Moon was in the western sky but nowhere near the horizon yet. Snow crunched under Father Orsi’s boots. Father Orsi lingered in the churchyard despite the cold and kept his eyes trained northward. He lit flame in his palm and watched it flicker in the dawn. It was unsettled as his soul. 

Near silent footsteps walked across the snow. Sister Lily followed Father Orsi’s gaze. “What is it, Father?”

“When I came here after seminary, the priest told me to watch the sky at dawn on the morning of the Wolf Moon,” Orsi said. “I’ve diligently kept watch all these decades, but today…” his voice trailed. His heart would not calm. The world seemed to rush into his ears. Something kept pulling his attention northward. 

Sister Lily stood at his side, watching just as intently. Father Orsi let his flame continue to flicker, holding it so it would keep Sister Lily warm without threatening to catch either of them on fire.

A dark figure appeared over the skull glowing red. Even as it drew closer, it still looked like a sentient shadow except for a red glowing eye. Yuno’s familiar green glow appeared over the skull followed by a myriad of mages lit up in all colors in pursuit. 

“That book,” Father Orsi said. “Please.”

Sister Lily rushed back to the church, the door barely shutting before she returned with an ancient tome. Father Orsi did not yet take the book. He could not look away from the devil’s eye that seemed to resonate in his soul. It did not speak. It did not have to. 

“Father! Sister Lily! Asta’s –” Yuno said in a loud, rushed voice. 

Father Orsi held up his hand. “I know,” he willed his voice quiet, calm. “I know,” he repeated even quieter. His eyes remained on the devil. He took the book from Sister Lily and took a deep breath. He opened it to a passage marked with a red ribbon and began to chant in Latin. It was not the exorcism rite that many knew, but something older, perhaps a relic from before the church. Father Orsi willed his voice firm even though his soul still seemed to flicker like that flame. He did not look away from the devil’s face. His mind did not wander. The words seemed easier the more he chanted and soon he did not have to glance down at the text.

Yuno landed nearby soon followed by Asta’s squad and those in pursuit. No one tried to cast a spell. No one tried to place themselves between Father Orsi, Sister Lily, and the devil. Father Orsi repeated the rite again. Sister Lily chanted with him this time. People arrived from across Hage, gathering behind Father Orsi and Sister Lily. The children of the church joined them. They whispered to each other but Father Orsi continued to concentrate on the rite. 

The red glow began to fade around the devil. The left eye opened, revealing Asta still lurking. 

Father Orsi called his magic, the flame strong in his palm this time. Sister Lily called her water magic to her hand. When this incantation of the rite ended, they both directed their magic at the devil, the steam engulfing the devil in a thick cloud in the winter morning. A series of cracks echoed through the churchyard. Pieces of exoskeleton and horn fell away. The steam began to thin, the shadow within it much smaller, a grimoire glowing at his side. In a great red flash, the grimoire and sword both disappeared. Father Orsi rushed forward, the book falling to the snow. A breeze picked up, slowing Asta’s descent, allowing Father Orsi to catch him and pull him close with no trouble. 

Asta’s eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow but even. His face flushed with fever and much of his muscle tone was lost. Streaks of red scar tissue marred his skin where the exoskeleton used to rest. He could not stop shivering. 

Yuno arrived at their side and put his uniform coat around Asta. Sister Lily rested her hand against Asta’s forehead, using a small amount of magic to calm his fever. The children rushed forward while Nash hung back, composing his face even though it was a perfectly appropriate time to cry. 

“How is he, Father?” a villager asked from the crowd. 

“Alive,” Father Orsi replied. “Once he’s warm, he’ll be alright.” Or at least as alright as someone in such a situation could be. 

**~**

Asta’s eyes opened. He rubbed his right eye and opened it again. It was still too blurry even though his left eye saw everything just fine. He sat up slowly only to immediately fall back down against the pew when Aruru and Hollo hugged him tight. 

“Careful,” Father Orsi said. “Asta’s very tired. You can stand beside him to show him you care, alright?”

Aruru and Hollo climbed off Asta. Asta slowly sat up again. “Father…” his voice did not carry. He scanned the area around him, his right eye still stubbornly blurry. “Sister…. Yuno…. Everyone…” It was a dream except it hurt too much to really be one. Not only was the entire village inside the church but so were the Black Bulls and all the Clover Magic Knights who participated in the battle against the Dark Triad. Weren’t they supposed to be in Spade right now? Why were they here? When did they come? Why was he wearing Yuno’s coat? Asta’s hand slowly, stiffly rested against his chest. His heart beat ever steady, but there was an emptiness. “My devil…” 

“Your devil wanted to go home I think,” Father Orsi said. “He asked us to help you in his own way.”

Asta stiffened. “And the Dark Triad?” his voice grew stronger. 

“Defeated,” Yuno said. 

“We all did it together,” Noelle added. 

“Good.” Asta bowed his head. Everything ached or stung. When was the last time he moved his own body? When was the last time he felt air on his skin? He existed in the smell of candles and wood, sweat and perfume, everything that was home finally together as one. His shoulders relaxed. 

Three strong knocks sounded from the door. Everyone’s attention turned towards it. Father Orsi moved through the crowd, his smile dissipating when he opened the door. Yami’s hand moved to the hilt of his sword. 

“Father,” Damnatio’s voice carried, “I am Damnatio Kira, chairman of Magic Parliament. I have come to assess a sensitive situation in Hage.” 

Father Orsi remained quiet for a long moment. “If this was my home, you would not enter. As this is His home, I cannot turn anyone away.” 

“I’m sure you could make an exception, just this once,” Yami said. 

“He really can’t, Captain Yami,” Asta murmured. 

Yami did not look away from Damnatio. “Kid, we’re not going to let him kill you.”

Aruru and Hollo took Asta’s hands. Asta smiled. “My devil is gone. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Though he really could not be certain. That trial went so many bizarre directions that perhaps once a devil always a devil might apply here. Asta nudged Aruru and Hollo and swung his legs around so he could stand. Yuno and Noelle moved towards him, standing on either side. Nash and Recca joined Aruru and Hollo in front of Asta. Asta could feel Gordon, Gauche, and Grey place their hands on him from behind to keep him steady. Charmy, Finral, and Henry stood in front of him in the next aisle. Zora, Luck, and Magna stood near the wall. Vanessa, Nero, and Yami stood in the main aisle in directly line with Damnatio’s group. Mimosa and Klaus both moved closer. The other Magic Knights remained where they were. The villagers did not shrink back. 

“We should do this outside,” Asta said. 

“Asta!” Several voices hissed at once. 

“I mean it,” Asta said. “This is because of me. I don’t want to fight in the church.” He moved towards the main aisle. Yuno and Noelle fell in step behind Asta. Asta stood as straight as he could, his spine aching and stinging. People cleared a path and soon he could see Damnatio without obstruction. “I’m ready,” Asta said. 

“I would expect nothing less,” Damnatio said as they all exited into the churchyard. Yuno, Noelle, Nash, Recca, Aruru, Hollo, Mimosa, Klaus, and the Black Bulls gathered around Asta. The villagers and other Magic Knights gathered behind them. Father Orsi stood between Asta and Damnatio, Sister Lily at his side. 

“As the devil is no longer, I would like to say that the time for judgment has passed, however, the courts cannot overlook how willing Asta of Hage was to become his devil,” Damnatio said. 

“Then the courts can kiss our –” the butcher hissed.

“Dear! We are at church!” his wife nudged him none too gently. 

“We’re not in the building…” the butcher murmured but quieted. 

Father Orsi held up his hands and looked to those gathered. “That’s correct. We are in a churchyard. So let’s not defile His grounds.” His attention returned to Damnatio. “As I would advise not to cross God on this ground, I would also advise you not to cross me either.”

“Is that a threat?”

Father Orsi did not reply. He stood firmly in place. 

Damnatio did not look away. He opened his grimoire. “I will pass judgment.” The scales appeared. “Asta of Hage, you have conspired with devils, allowed them to defile your body, and corrupt our kingdom.” 

One of the hooded figures near Damnatio raised a hand. Several whispers passed through the group standing around and behind Asta. Asta looked to the north where several people appeared, walking around the skeleton. After a long moment, Asta brightened when he recognized the man at the head of the delegation. “It’s Ralph.” 

Yuno looked at Asta, his expression barely changing, but he was curious. 

“Everyone knows Ralph,” Asta and Noelle said at the same time. Ralph was one of the few remaining Magic Knight of Spade whose knowledge of the land and fighting helped greatly against the Dark Triad. 

Yuno’s eyes went almost blank. He clearly did not need to hear that in stereo.

The delegation from Spade entered the churchyard and came to a stop. Ralph looked immediately at Asta. “Now that the Dark Triad has been defeated, Spade must choose a new government and a new leader.” Ralph held up a piece of parchment so everyone could see it was not a trick or trap. “With the current heir to the throne abstaining, we, the people of Spade, have come to a clear majority to elect Asta of Clover Kingdom leader of Spade to take effect immediately upon completion of a new set of governances.” 

Ralph knelt and so did the rest of them. All their faces were familiar. 

Asta’s breath stopped. His eyes widened. His heart began to beat faster. “I told you guys that it’s up to Spade to decide its future not me.”

“And we did,” Ralph said. “We’ve been working on our governances and what Spade will look like since before the war ended. We want a fair and just leader, someone who can stand up to evil and survive, and someone we can all trust to give up power to the next leader.” 

Asta licked his lips. “I still have a lot to learn. I still have a lot to heal. Spade’s leader should be someone who can lead immediately. It’s like the Wizard King says, you have to have enough merit.” 

“That’s right,” Julius said and lowered his hood. 

Damnatio’s face became almost blank with non-surprise. Asta opened his mouth but both Noelle and Yuno nudged him instinctively and the unintended burst of pain silenced him. Several in the crowd murmured to each other. 

“I should know it’s right because I represent the Wizard King of Clover Kingdom,” Julius continued. “He’s given me the power of his authority in his stead.”

Damnatio let out the quietest sigh. Yami almost snorted. Vangeance decided to take a moment to let his gaze sweep the crowd. 

“Asta has committed a great sin against his body and our kingdom. Even though the devil is gone now, like Damnatio said, we can’t ignore how bad he allowed his possession to become,” Julius said. “We also can’t ignore that Asta managed to find a five leaf grimoire when no records of any existing in any grimoire tower either. Whatever Asta did to obtain the grimoire is still possible for him to duplicate.”

Asta’s shoulders stiffened. Yuno and Noelle seemed to stand even taller. 

“That said, even acting on behalf of the Wizard King, I must defer to Lord Kira’s judgment as chairman of our Magic Parliament.” 

Damnatio held up his scales. “Asta of Hage, I shall weigh you against your crimes.” The scales began to move and soon the side representing Asta tipped towards the bottom of the scale. 

Murmurs swept through the villagers. Was that a good sign? How did that magic work? Was it really an accurate means to pass judgement? Is that what really went on at the capitol? Did anyone of them have any hope if such magic turned against them? 

“And now I shall weigh you against your actions,” Damnatio said. The scales evened out and then the side representing Asta ascended nearly to the top of the scale. 

“An interesting result,” Julius murmured. 

“Indeed.” Damnatio looked to Julius. “What does the Wizard King say?”

Julius made a dramatic display of waiting for the answer to come to him as if through some means of telepathy. “Clover Kingdom cannot take the chance that these events might happen all over again. We cannot overturn Asta's banishment, though we can release the Black Bulls from theirs.” 

Asta let his tongue rest between his teeth. That did not rule out execution. He was not sure if he could run. He did not want others to die because of a choice he made. He also did not want to face execution either. 

“The scales say that he should not be executed,” Damnatio said. “There is no consensus for that.” 

“Then he can have asylum in Spade,” Ralph said. “If Asta cannot lead us now, that is his choice. However, without Asta we would never have overcome the Dark Triad. Spade owes Asta a debt.” 

“What do you say to that, Asta?” Julius asked. “You will still be exiled, but it’s your choice where you will go.” 

Asta licked his lips. His eyes moved from Julius to Damnatio to Ralph and the rest of the Spade delegation. Aruru and Hollo grasped the fabric of his borrowed coat. He put his hand on Aruru’s shoulders and his other hand on Hollo’s head. He let his hands rest there but with reduced grip they slipped away back to his sides. No one spoke. The sun continued to climb in the sky. 

No matter where Asta went, he would resume training. He would keep living. Maybe he would become something like a Wizard King someday through his own merit. His gaze shifted to Father Orsi and Sister Lily, the children, Yuno, the Black Bulls, the Magic Knights, and the villagers. No one else could make this choice. Asta took a step forward. “I choose Spade.” 

“Kid, wait,” Yami said. “Is this really what you want?”

Asta did not hesitate. “Yes.” Maybe it was not really a choice at all, but he still would make it and make the most of it. 

Yami gripped Asta’s head firmly. “Get stronger, keep surpassing your limits.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

The rest of the Black Bulls stepped forward. Vanessa tried to smile. “You can’t leave looking like that.” She transformed Yuno’s coat so the trim was leather and gold. She adjusted its size so it would fit snugly as Asta’s muscles returned if they returned. 

“Don’t forget food for your journey,” Charmy said and handed Asta a bundle of provisions. “You better eat it all.” 

“I will,” Asta said. His stomach rumbled in anticipation. He put them in his pouch where his grimoire used to be. 

“You still haven’t beaten me,” Luck said, “but we’ll fight again.”

“Hopefully for fun,” Asta said. 

“Of course,” Magna said and slung an arm around Asta’s shoulders. “We didn’t defeat a bunch of devils to then fight each other for real, right?”

“Next time you better not be some stuffy noble,” Zora said. He pressed a hand to Asta’s shoulder and his coat began to warm. 

“Is this a trick?” Asta asked. 

“Maybe,” Zora said, but the coat never became too hot or bust into flame. 

“Asta,” Henry spoke freely, his curse lifted, “I want you to have this.” He handed Asta a small bull figurine made from the same stone that comprised the hideout. “Hopefully someday I can repay you properly for everything you’ve done for me.” 

“You don’t have to.” Asta very carefully put the figurine in his pocket. He hoped it would remain safe there. 

“I’m going to keep working on becoming a better man,” Finral said. “I hope when we see each other again, I’ll be that person.”

“You can do it!” Asta’s eyes sparkled. “We all believe in you.”

“Asta, as one of your best friends, I will continue to watch over you,” Gordon said, a tiny plush Asta tight in his hand. “I will keep your doll close to my chest and make sure that no harm comes to you even if we are apart.” 

“Thanks,” Asta said. 

“Be careful!” Grey said, her voice quivering. She held her hands up, becoming aware of just how many people were watching. “Stay safe!”

“I will,” Asta promised. 

“You’re going to make Marie sad leaving like this,” Gauche said. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Asta said. 

Leopold stepped forward. He glanced his fist off Asta’s arm. “I’m glad you kept your heart.”

Mimosa and Klaus were next. Mimosa took Asta’s hands in hers and tried to do a simple healing spell. It made Asta’s hands warmer, though his joints were still stiff. “We’ll miss you.” 

Klaus put a hand on Asta’s shoulder and then adjusted his glasses. “I’m sorry it came to this.”

“Thanks,” Asta said. He tried to flex his fingers to show the healing worked, but they only moved so much. “I’ll be sure to write.”

“All your letters will be scrutinized,” Julius reminded. 

“They already are,” Asta said. 

The villagers surged forward. They did not have anything to give, but they all wanted to say goodbye. Once they all had a say, Hollo tugged on Asta’s coat. “Do you have to?”

“Yeah.” Asta put his hand on Hollo’s head, able to leave it there for a moment this time. 

Aruru hugged him soon followed by Hollo and Recca. Asta looked over Recca’s head at Nash. Nash shuffled forward and then hugged all of them tight. “We were supposed to be Magic Knights! You were going to be the Wizard King!” Nash said. 

Asta opened his mouth and closed it. He hugged all of them, though he could barely squeeze like he should. Slowly they let him go. Asta turned to Noelle and Yuno. 

Noelle bit her lip. Yuno’s eyes were far away. Asta nudged Yuno gently and then grabbed their hands. Their hands were both so calloused and warm. Their grip on his hands remained tight, strong. “Sorry,” Asta said. 

“You better be,” Noelle said. “I mean…I really hope we can see each other again. I…I know I’m royalty but I still wish it.” 

“I do too,” Asta said. 

Noelle placed her hand gently on his shoulder and pushed on it barely instead of swatting him as if that was supposed to tell him something. She swallowed and tried not to sniffle. 

Asta turned his attention to Yuno. “You better be the Wizard King someday. Show everyone what you can do.” 

“Of course I will,” Yuno said, his tone firm but his volume very soft.

Asta lingered and then stepped away. Only Sister Lily and Father Orsi remained. 

“Sorry I can’t marry you, Sister,” Asta said. “I wouldn’t want to make you give up your job.”

“If you were staying in Clover and married her, she’d still have to give it up,” Yuno murmured.

Asta blinked. “What?!” 

“I took a vow to become a nun,” Sister Lily said. “It’s why I always say no.” 

“What?!” Asta stared at them a long moment. Was that why? Were all nuns like that? It wasn’t shyness? It wasn’t because he hadn’t made enough of a mark yet? All the times he asked and all the times he got a Holy Water Fist to the face ran through his mind. Even in this aching injured state he could sure use another Holy Water First to the face to save him from his own nonsense. “Sister, I…” Asta did not know how to word it. 

“But we’ll always be family, right?” Sister Lily said. “All of us here at this church.” 

“Yeah!” Asta said. He smiled reassuringly. What else could he do? He could allow himself deeper thoughts when it was just him and the moon at night when he would not worry anyone. 

Asta looked at Father Orsi. It was hard not to notice Father Orsi's wrinkles or how his hair was whiter than it used to be. It was hard not to see the way his arms seemed less strong and how his fingers turned colors in the cold quicker than usual. Something caught in Asta’s throat. How long would it be before Spade was safe enough for visitors? How long would it be before Father Orsi could not make such a trek? Would Father Orsi ever even be able to leave the church for that long? What if their countries became more separate again? What if…? So many things that never passed through Asta’s mind when he left with Yuno for the Magic Knight exam flew through Asta’s mind. It would be so easy for death to creep up on any of them. 

Father Orsi stepped forward and wrapped Asta in their final hug. His hand rested against the back of Asta’s head. Asta could hear Father Orsi’s heartbeat murmur against his ear. “I’m sorry,” Asta said. 

“You’re strong and you’ll get stronger,” Father Orsi said. “We should have had more faith in you. Even if we’re always in Hage and you’re always in Spade, we’ll look north and remember.” 

Asta’s fingers grasped Orsi’s robe like he did when he was small. He closed his eyes. Despite exile in Spade, Asta would do it again. If the Dark Triad won, he would not have even been able to say goodbye. 

“Now go and continue to make us proud,” Father Orsi said quietly, tears streaming. “If you ever can return, you will always have a place here.”

“Father…I….” Asta’s voice stopped. He swallowed and stepped away. He checked his pouch. Everything everyone gave him was inside. Nero flew from wherever she had perched and settled into his hair securely. Asta managed to find a smile and stuck an arm in the air, trying to wave. “Bye!” He did not look away as he joined the delegation from Spade. One of the mages secured him to the back of Ralph’s broom with their magic. Asta continued to watch everyone gathered in the churchyard. Even as they took to the air and the wind threatened to make Asta’s eyes water even more, he continued to watch. Even when Hage turned into the Neutral Territory Asta kept watching. He watched until his eyes closed and he let exhaustion finally win again.

**The End**


End file.
